The Last Memory
by shadowgirlxion
Summary: Riku and Sora encounter a hooded figure in the dreamworld. But is this all really a dream? Or is this real life? Riku continues to have flashbacks of a girl who is friends with Kairi and vanished from Destiny Islands long ago. Does the hooded figure know where the girl is? Or is he hiding a deeper secret about the organization? Riku tries to find the girl with his forgotten past.


**Writer's Note:**

**This chapter is more a less like a prologue because it is pretty short. I hope you enjoy, this will get more exciting by due time. I am welcome to any form of criticism. Please read and review and tell me what you think! I have huge plans for this story, if I at least get some reviews! I just thought this up after watching some cut-scenes from Dream Drop Distance hope you like it. **

**The Last Memory:**

Summary

Riku and Sora encounter a hooded figure in the dream world while on the test Yen Sid took them on. But is this all really a dream? Or is this real life? Riku continues to have flashbacks of a girl who was friends with Kairi and vanished from Destiny Islands long ago. Does the hooded figure know where the girl is? Or is he hiding a deeper secret about the organization? Can Riku finally find the girl with the memories of his forgotten past?

"Memories exist in every single heart. Even a heart filled with darkness is haunted by the memories of their past. But no matter how many memories you have, they are completely worthless if no one else remembers them but yourself."

_**Chapter 1:**_

Sora was breathing silently on a high rooftop in a familiar town, and lay asleep on the ground. He slowly opened his eyes and rubbed them drowsily before realizing he had fallen asleep, yet again for the millionth time. _This whole test sure is getting confusing, and I thought the test was finally finished too _Sora thought to himself drowsily as he got up onto his feet. The tall old buildings and bright shining moon gave away his setting in a matter of seconds. "Traverse Town? Why am I here again?" Sora muttered, clearly confused with Yen Sid's intentions. This whole game of his was getting a little too predictable.

Sora thought he might be able to find Neku and see what was wrong this time in this world. He dreaded the moment of seeing that mysterious friend of his, Joshua. That glint in his eyes and his voice didn't give off a pleasant kind of friendship. At least for Sora. He yelled, "Neku! Neku!" Soon enough the spiky orange haired boy appeared with his loud music banging through his large headphones. He walked from a nearby corner of one of the many buildings in the town.

Sora jumped from the high building and landed on his feet swiftly. "You are back again?" Neku questioned icily clearly not happy of the presence of the annoying brunette. Sora frowned but replied, "I have no clue why I'm here. Did something bad happen?" Neku sighed and scratched his head with one of his skinny arms, "Hmmm…Nope. Not really. Haven't seen anyone evil around recently," he answered clearly still not wanting Sora to bother him and his game again.

Sora sighed and decided to put his hands behind his head to think of a logical solution to this. _That's it. Can't think of anything_ he thought almost after a second of thinking, _Riku is supposed to do the thinking anyways not me._ An idea sprang out of his head as he practically shouted, "Where the hell is Riku!?"

By the sudden sound of him shouting Neku was startled and jumped away from Sora who was about to grab his shoulders and shake him. Neku stated, "I don't know I think I saw him nearby the river on the side of the town." Sora smiled happy that he could Riku to actually think of something logical, "Great then lets go and get him! Come on!" Sora yelled as he ran to one of the streets, waving his arms crazily like a little kid. Neku sighed to himself, "Why do I even bother?" as he slowly made his way to the river behind Sora.

Once arriving at the river the place was completely deserted and there was no one in sight. Sora pouted his lips and his eyes seemed to appear like a lost puppy dog. "Relax. I'm sure they just wandered off somewhere," Neku replied slightly worried for his friend. "What do you mean, they? Who else was with him?" Sora asked curiously, as he glanced at Neku's ocean blues eyes. Neku frowned slightly at the question, "Shiki was with him." Sora raised an eyebrow and said, "why weren't you with them again?"

He sighed and stated, "Shiki was bothering me so I decided to walk by myself for a change. It was a chance to escape from her talkative attitude." Sora laughed at his serious remark and they continued to search for them. Shiki always enjoyed teasing Neku from time to time, and she seemed pretty talkative so it made sense. Suddenly after turning a corner Sora saw Leon walking towards them. Leon saw Sora immediately and practically ran towards him. Sora! What are you doing here? Are you here to help us out?" Leon asked quickly glancing at the mysterious orange haired teen standing beside him.

Sora smiled at the sight of someone he knew from before and answered, "Yeah. Yen Sid sent us on this test. And we are in this dream world." Leon raised an eyebrow at Sora's weird answer and snorted, "Dream world? What the hell are you talking about? This is reality!" Sora narrowed his eyes and turned to Neku who suddenly seemed interested in this conversation. Sora retorted, "I don't know! I have no clue whether this is reality! Have you seen Riku? Maybe he knows!"

Leon sighed and rubbed his temples angrily, "Your telling me you had no clue this whole time whether your life was actually in danger?! Are you insane? Ugh…Never mind about Riku let's just go to Tron. He will explain to you what is happening." Leon slightly pissed off, started to lead the boys towards the computer system that Tron controlled. Neku asked seriously as his eyes flickered to Leon, "Who is he? And why does he hate you so much?"

Sora gasped, "He doesn't hate me! We are friends! His name is Leon. He's just mad that I'm not really that smart when it comes to logical stuff like this. Leon's much more serious about tests, and battles than I am." "You do realize I can hear you Sora, right?" Leon stated icily as he glared at Sora for a second then his tensed shoulders relaxed, "I've just been on edge recently since the whole problem came up."

Sora nodded and Neku merely put the volume on his music up even higher than before, not helping Leon to actually like this guy, _how come he gets to know my name but he doesn't even bother telling me his name? This kid is annoying_ Leon absentmindedly thought to himself. By the time they got to the building Leon was dreading the music Neku kept on replaying over an over again, Sora was beginning to doze of to sleep without Riku pestering him to stay alert, and Neku was well… being Neku. Leon opened the door for the two boys and let them go in before him, he then motioned to the computer and Sora pressed a button on the keyboard to wake up Tron.

Tron's face appeared on the screen and he smiled at the sight of his friend Sora who helped him out a long time ago. "Sora! It is great to see you again! And is this Neku who is with you?" Tron eyed the orange haired boy who was listening to the music banging through his head phones, bur curiously stared at the computerized human being. "Yeah, I'm Neku. But how did you know my name?" he questioned curiously as his eyes flickered to Leon who was lazily leaned back against the far back brick wall with his arms crossed. Sora answered for Tron, "Tron knows everything and everyone who steps into Traverse Town. He can check on other worlds for us too."

Neku seemed surprised but didn't even question it even further, and merely nodded in response. Sora eyebrows furrowed and asked, "What is wrong with Traverse Town? Why did you bring us here?" Tron glanced away for a second before sighing, "The worlds have gotten unstable." Sora went ecstatic, " What do you mean they are unstable? Riku and I helped everyone! There's no way that could've happened in a short amount of time!" Tron answered, "You and Riku helped the worlds with monsters that are not heartless but are a different kind. The heartless have taken over at worlds and grouped up into armies, that is why they are unstable."

"But-But! I thought this was a dream!" Sora explained to Tron but Tron stated, "yes, you were dreaming but now this is the real deal. While you were doing the test the worlds were getting unstable from your absence." Sora grew angry," What about King Mickey, couldn't he handle the heartless while we were gone? He knew we would be busy!" "Tron frowned, "We tried. But we haven't heard from the King in months. It's just been getting worse and worse."

Neku replied seriously, feeling the need to help Sora out, "I didn't see any heartless though. Neither did we see any heartless when we came here? How could they be overpopulating if there are none at all here?" Leon banged his fist against the wall causing Neku and Sora to jump up, "That's the problem! We haven't seen a single heartless in months!" Sora and Neku turned to him, their eyes narrowed at the sight of him, he appeared to be angered from the lack of battles in months.

Tron stated, "He's telling you the truth. Not a single heartless has appeared. This is because they have gathered in the world's with the princesses so they can destroy the balance once and for all." Sora gasped at this smart plan, _I would never be able to come up with something like this in a million years!_ He thought as he crossed his arms.

"Sora we need your help. We need Riku's help as well. You are the only hope we have left!" Leon demanded as he placed his hand on Sora's shoulder. Sora closed his eyes for a moment, thinking of the test Yen Sid gave them, and it didn't feel special at all. This felt like the actual test. He actually had a choice this time. This time it was the real deal. He stated, "I will do it!" His ocean blue eyes flickered open and they sparkled, waves diving onto the shore, as he smiled in response.

Tron explained that there was Darkness in each world and there was a knight guarding it that was even more powerful than the Darkness itself. Sora tried to remember what Tron told him and thanked him for helping him out. Afterwards Sora and Neku made there way out of the building and started walking on the deserted street. Before Neku could say a single word they heard a loud piercing scream coming from nearby.

"Shiki!" Neku yelled, he gave Sora a determined look for a second before running after her ear-splitting scream. Sora glanced worriedly at the abandoned building containing Tron before running towards Shiki and Riku. For some reason, this town seemed eerily familiar in a weird way, as if he never step foot in it before. But Sora just shrugged it off his shoulders and sprinted after the worried Neku.


End file.
